Transformers Crossover
by Skywire
Summary: The Bee team found a Cybertornian artifact. What is this artifact, and why was it so easily found. Join them on this mysterious journey, and along the way meet Sigma 17.


Transformers cross over

It was dawn when Bumblebee and his team returned from the Amazon rain forest with a Cybertronian artifact. The whole team was covered with mud, and some leaves and twigs jammed into their joints. Fix-it, Denny and Rusty approached them with a smile.

"How was the Amazon?," asked Rusty with eager curiosity.

"Very wet and boggy," answered Drift, as he disengaged Slipstream and Jetstorm from his arms.

"Well it is a rain forest, Drift," commented Bumblebee.

"Students get me a hose so that I can clean myself," ordered Drift.

"Yes, master," replied Jetstorm and Slipstream, as they ran for the hose.

"Fix-it, what is it?," asked Bumblebee curiously.

Fix-it looked at the Cybertronian device and gave it a quick scan.

"It appears to be an intergalactic communications buoy," answered Fixit.

"So, this is kind of an alien telephone?," queried Denny Clay.

"In a way. But what is it doing here on Er..Er..Er..Er.," said Fixit, as Sideswipe flicked his finger to jar Fix-it's voice back into order. "Earth."

"Who cares, Fix-it," complained Sideswipe as he wiped the mud from his arms.

"It's a Cybertronian artifact, Sideswipe. Show some respect," bit Strongarm, with a strong look of contempt in her eyes.

"Yeah old, and slow technology. Like Strongarm," replied Sideswipe with a cheeky grin.

"Hey! Punk, we are approximately the same age, and I'll show you slow," replied Strongarm, as a fight persuade.

Bumblebee pinched the bridge of his noes and shook his head in announce, and commented,

"Grimlock, break them up please."

"Okie dookie," replied Grimlock, as he grabbed Sideswipe in his left hand and Strongarm in his right.

"Hey, let go Grim!," barked Sideswipe.

"The questions is who dug it up?," pondered Bumblebee, as he rubbed his chin.

"Well, it might have just crashed there?," suggested Rusty.

"Naw. If it just crashed on Earth, there would be a trail of destruction left in its wake. The canopy was still intact, and it was just lying there, out in the open. Something doesn't seem right," replied Bumblebee.

"Maybe, the humans discovered it?," suggested Fix-it.

"Maybe, but doubtful," answered Bumblebee.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jetstorm and Slipstream came back with the hose and gave it to Drift, who began to hose himself down. As the water was being sprayed upon Drift, the communications buoy started to emit a loud annoying sound. This sound was so strong, it even effected the humans. The noise grew louder and louder. Everyone screamed out in agony, and Drift had dropped the hose. The noise of the buoy distracted Bumblebee and his team and none of them realized that the noise which was being emitted was having a negative effect upon the ground bridge. Before anyone knew the ground bridge blew, and everyone was engulfed in a mist of blue Energon. The explosion caused everyone to go unconscious, while they lay on a bed of soft grass.

Hours went by until they began to wake up. As they woke up, everyone rubbed their heads as everyone human and Cybertronian had a massive headache. As everyone slowly sat up Bumblebee commented, "It was a trap set by Stealjaw. He used subsonics to attack us. However, the strength of the subsonics was very strong. I recon that it was a failed attempt to take us all offline, permanently. However, something went wrong. We're no longer in the scrapyard. This is somewhere else. The ground bridge? The ground bridge must have been affected as well. That can explain why we have woken up somewhere else and not only that, but it also probably saved our lives. The question is where? Where are we?"

"Ahhh….my audio receptors they won't stop ringing!," complained Sideswipe.

"Your audio receptors, what about ours? Mine is ringing too, punk," Strongarm spat.

"Did you guys get the numberplate of the truck that hit us?," commented Grimlock as he rocked in a clockwise position.

"Students are you okay?," asked Drift.

"I'm fine, master. Slipstream?," replied Jetstorm.

"Fine, Slipstream. Master?," commented Slipstream who was rubbing his audio receptors.

"I'm fine students," answered Drift with a smile on his face.

While the bots spoke amongst themselves, Denny and Rusty looked at each other and at the bots. They were both confused, they could clearly see the bots have some sort of discussion, but they couldn't hear a word of it, nor could they hear each other. One by one they got on their feet, and Bumblebee could clearly see that something was wrong with Denny and Rusty. They were deaf. Bumblebee looked around and noticed a strange looking rock formation. He sighed with relief.

"What is it, sir?," asked Strongarm.

"I know where we are. Thank goodness that the bridge sent us here. At least we have friends here," answered Bumblebee.

"Friends? Bumblebee, I haven't been here before. Where are we?," asked Strongarm.

"Optimus's testing sight, and the humans as well. The humans bring technology here for testing, Optimus tested the human's reaction and cooperation with Cybertronians. To see whether we could coexist peacefully on this planet. Team, welcome to Griffin Rock. Let's get to the firehouse. They will know who can help Denny and Russell. Let's rev up and roll out!," Bumblebee answered.

"Bee, what about me? No trailer, no disguise," asked Grimlock.

"Don't worry, the humans are used to mechanical beings here, come on," ordered Bumblebee.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As they drove through the forest, Sideswipe asked Bumblebee, "Bee, I have been trying to contact Heatwave but my comm unit is down."

"All of ours are Sideswipe," answered Bumblebee.

"You've been here Sideswipe?" asked Strongarm.

"Yep, once," answered Sideswipe.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They drove for a half an hour, until they found a dirt road. The dirt road Bumblebee knew well, and began to pick up some speed, with the rest of his team following close behind. Within another half an hour the reached the firehouse. As they parked in front of the firehouse Bumblebee tooted his horn and noticed that it was dead quiet.

"They are out probably attending to an Emergency."

"Phew! I'm pooped," said Grimlock, as he fell on his bottom in Dinosaur mode.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ten minutes later a couple of voices were heard heading their way. Soon followed up with the garage door rising. Out came two children a white boy, and a black girl. The boy shouted in glee. "Bumblebee! What are you doing here? Hey, Sideswipe? Who's else with you?"

"Hi Cody, where is Heatwave and his team?," asked Bumblebee.

"They should soon be here. One of the mayor's publicity stunts went awry again," answered Cody.

"Thanks Cody. Cody, this is Denny and Russell. They require a doctor. How far away are they?," said Bumblebee, as he introduced the humans from their team.

"I'll call them now. Dad, you there?," asked Cody.

"Yes, what is it son?," answered Chief Charlie Burns

"Bee is here, and he has some people who need to visit Dr McSwan urgently," Cody replied.

"On our way," said Chief Burns.

Heatwave. who was hearing all the conversation, said, "Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Bumblebee is back? Great, I can show him all the buddy movies, and chat, and throw the biggest party ever!," squealed Blades with boundless joy.

"Blades, Bee is here with two injured humans. He isn't here for a social visit," Heatwave said to Blades.

"Of course he is here to see me, I mean us. Why else would he be here?," replied Blades.

"Ohh boy," whispered Heatwave.

"That is a question, in itself. Why is he here?," commented Chase.

"We'll soon find out," replied Heatwave.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Not long after they pulled up to the firehouse. As they approached they saw not only Bumblebee but Sideswipe as well along with four others. All of them were in their vehicle modes. As soon as Bumblebee saw them, he transformed into robot mode, soon followed by the rest of the team and when Drift disengaged his minicons, they realize the other four was in fact other six. Blades landed in front of Heatwave with a fud and quickly allowed his partner out. As Dani went to assist Denny and Rusty, Blades ran up to Bumblebee and gave him a huge hug.

"Bee I missed you, I mean we missed you," said Blades.

"Well lieutenant. I see you have fans here," said Strongarm.

"Guys, meet the Rescue Bots," said Bumblebee.

"I'm Heatwave, team leader. And this is the Burns family," said Heatwave.

"And I am Chase, this is Blades," said Chase, as he pointed at Blades.

"Boulder," said Boulder, as he introduced himself.

"You already know myself and Sideswipe. Allow me to introduce you to my team. This is Strongarm, Drift, Grimlock, Fix-it, Jetstorm, Slipstream and our human counterparts Denny and Russell Clay," said Bumblebee, as he introduced his team.

"What happened Bee, you guys looked quite banged up?," asked Heatwave.

"Blades, transform we need to take Denny and Russell to doctor McSwan," ordered Dani Burns.

"But Bee just got here," whined Blades.

"We are rescuers, Blades. Transform or I will take over your controls and preform a triple back flip," demanded Dani Burns.

"Fine. Be back soon, Bee," said Blades, as he transformed into vehicle mode. Dani helped Denny and Russel into Blades cockpit and they took off into the air to see Doctor McSwan.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They all gathered in the bunker and Bumblebee told Heatwave and his team everything that has happened to them. Not long afterwards, Dani and Blades returned.

"How are they?," asked Chief Burns.

"According to Doctor McSwan they both have busted ear drums. He has admitted them to hospital on the mainland for observation," answered Dani Burns.

"We are going to have blast, Bee," said Blades with glee.

"Not until we figure out how to get home. From Griffin Rock it is going to take us up to two weeks to get there in vehicle mode. We could really use a ground bridge," replied Bumblebee.

"We can offer ours but our range is limited," said Heatwave, as he was saying it they heard the screeching of breaks and Blurr tripped and slid backwards into the wall.

"Nice moves, hotshot!," smirked Heatwave.

"Ouch, sorry Heatwave. And I really am sorry," replied Blurr.

He was soon followed by Salvage and Quickshadow.

"Salvage, Quickshadow what are you doing here?" asked Heatwave.

"Heatwave, I'm here to look at the ground bridge. The one on the mainland blew up earlier today," replied Salvage.

"I am here because I was wondering whether the rumors were true that Bee and his team have arrived in Griffin Rock. I see that you had an encounter with Stealjaw, Bee?," commented Quickshadow.

"Yes, how could you tell?," asked Bumblebee curiously.

"Well, quite simple actually. I was given a list of names both human and Cybertronian from Optimus for me to monitor. Stealjaw was one of them. You need to be cautious with him he just loves to deal with subsonics. He terrorized Cybertron with it, and he continues to terrorize people with it on this planet," answered Quickshadow with a confident smile.

"So Salvage our ground bridge is down also?," enquired Heatwave.

"Looks like it. Boulder, Graham what do you guys think?," commented Salvage.

"It's useless," said Boulder.

"It's going to take months to repair," commented Graham Burns.

"Months! That's it I'm driving back," said Sideswipe, as he transformed into vehicle mode and speed off.

"Good luck!," teased Heatwave.

Sideswipe slammed on the breaks, and asked "What you mean?"

"Look at the time hotshot, you've missed the last ferry to the mainland and we have been experiencing some severe weather here, so the chances of you getting bogged while driving to the mainland is extremely high, and not only that the water currents will toss you around like a wrecking ball. But by all means, try," answered Heatwave with a smirk.

"We better stick together anyway, Sideswipe. So, for the mean time we will remain here on Griffin Rock and assist Heatwaves team as much as possible."


End file.
